Conventional chips may include micro controllers, for example micro processors, and/or memory elements, for example flash memories. One conventional concept for integrating micro controllers and memories in one single device is the so-called System On Chip (SOC) in which the whole system including the micro controller and the memory is integrated on one single chip. For example in the field of wireless industrial applications this concept has widely been used. Another conventional concept for integrating micro controllers and memories in one single device is the System In Package (SIP) in which the micro controller is formed by a first chip and the memory is formed by a second chip, wherein both chips are integrated in one package. Both chips are usually arranged on one substrate, in one casing, or on top of each other.